Ex
by aia masanina
Summary: Lupakan Uraraka Ochako. Lupakan. [BakuRaka/Kacchako] [for Ochako's birthday]


Lupakan hari ini.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi. Pukul tiga sore dan jam kerjaku masih tiga jam lagi dan itu belum termasuk jam lembur hari ini. Aizawa brengsek! Dia tidak memberiku libur tambahan—hanya tanggal 25 kemarin—dan tiba-tiba datang memberiku segunung pekerjaan yang harus dikumpulkan esok hari.

Baru setengah pekerjaanku yang kelar. Pikiranku penuh. Sial, aku harusnya tidak perlu memikirkannya.

Lupakan hari ini. Hari ulang tahun dirinya.

Uraraka Ochako sudah bukan siapa-siapaku lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ex**_

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Bakugo x Uraraka – Kacchako

 _AU,_ mungkin sedikit OOC

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata

.

* * *

 _Happy_ _birthday, Uraraka Ochako, and happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Aku berusaha tetap mempertahankan fokusku pada pekerjaan. Lupakan Uraraka Ochako.

Dia yang memutuskanku duluan setengah tahun lalu. Katanya aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya, selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Sial, seperti dia tidak tahu saja. Kita satu kantor, sialan!

Ruang kantor kami letaknya berjauhan, jarang pula kami berpapasan. Aku sebagai Kepala Manajer Pemasaran, memiliki ruangan sendiri di lantai delapan, sedangkan perempuan itu yang merupakan Staf Divisi Personal hanya mendapat kubikel sempit di lantai tujuh. Kami sibuk sendiri-sendiri, bekerja di tim sendiri-sendiri, jarang kerja bersama, tapi bukan berarti dia buta akan kesibukanku, 'kan? Alasan saja putus karena aku sibuk di pekerjaanku.

Aku yakin dia punya hubungan gelap dengan seseorang—bisa jadi Todoroki keparat yang merupakan atasannya—makanya dia memutuskanku seenaknya.

Aku melirik jam di dinding. Sudah pukul delapan malam dan belum selesai juga pekerjaanku. Persetan, nanti kukerjakan lagi setelah makan malam.

Kusambar mantel dari gantungan dan melangkah keluar ruangan, menuju _lift_ yang berjarak lima ruangan dariku. Kutekan tombol dan pintu _lift_ langsung terbuka. Hanya aku sendiri. Jam segini kantor memang sudah sepi.

Mencapai lantai tujuh, _lift_ berhenti. Ada yang ingin menumpang rupanya. Pintu _lift_ terbuka, atmosfer pun berubah. Perempuan itu ada di hadapanku, memasang wajah terkejut begitu melihatku.

"Ah, umm …" Dia buru-buru menundukkan pandangan, kikuk. "Si-Silakan turun duluan. Ma-Maaf."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya memandangnya tajam, membuatnya semakin canggung dan tampaknya ingin mengambil langkah seribu. Terakhir kali kami berpapasan sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Sikapnya selalu begini setelah putus denganku. Oh, oke. Kalau dia segitu tidak inginnya bertemu denganku, kenapa tidak _resign_ saja, sialan?

Pintu _lift_ perlahan menutup dan dia masih diam di tempat. Benar-benar memuakkan. Tanganku bergerak menekan tombol, menahan pintu _lift_.

"Masuk." Aku tidak mengindahkan wajah kagetnya akan tindakanku, juga jarak kami yang berkurang. "Cepat, sialan."

"Ah, eh …" Dia semakin gugup, namun tampaknya dia masih bersikukuh untuk tidak satu _lift_ denganku. Berdecak kesal, aku menarik tangannya ke dalam _lift_.

 _Lift_ menutup dan bergerak turun ke lantai satu. Jelas suasana ini canggung. Dia berusaha menjaga jarak dariku, tidak memandang ke arahku. Aku juga tidak berminat memperhatikannya. Wajar saja, 'kan?

"Umm … Bakugo- _kun_ mau ke mana?" Dia berbasa-basi. Pasti dia kalah akan suasana ini. Selama ini kami hanya berpapasan kurang dari tiga detik dan hampir tidak ada pembicaraan, kecuali kata maaf darinya kalau tidak sengaja menabrakku. Dia selalu lebih dulu mengambil langkah seribu. Kini dia harus menunggu kesempatan lebih lama untuk melakukannya.

"Makan," ujarku singkat. Memangnya dia benar-benar ingin tahu? Sudah seenaknya, jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak.

"Oh …"

 _Lift_ berhenti di lantai satu dan aku langsung keluar dari sana, meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh. Sempat kutangkap ekspresi wajahnya yang ragu-ragu, namun aku tidak peduli. Kupakai mantelku setelah kudorong pintu utama yang berhadapan langsung dengan _lift_ dan disambut anggukan dari satpam yang baru menguap. Terdengar langkah-langkah dari perempuan itu mengikuti.

Seandainya dia punya tujuan yang sama denganku, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi menawarkan makan malam bersama. Tidak akan.

"Ba-Bakugo- _kun_!"

Tiba-tiba dia memanggilku, setengah melengking dari belakang. Wajahnya masih takut-takut, seakan menyesal telah memanggilku. Aku menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. Akan kutunggu tiga detik sebelum aku pergi dari sini.

"A- _Ano …_ " Lagi-lagi dia mengalihkan pandangan dariku, membuatku muak. "Ma-Mau makan bareng tidak, Bakugo- _kun_? A-Aku yang traktir …"

Dia berbaik hati untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya? Jelas aku tidak salah kira, tapi memang hanya itu alasannya? Benar-benar membuatku makin muak.

"Kenapa harus aku?" jawabku ketus. "Aku menolak. Ajak saja yang lain."

"Ta-Tapi …" Aku tidak mau mendengar alasannya lagi. Aku melanjutkan langkah.

 _Konsisten dengan sikapmu, sialan. Jangan membuatku berpikir macam-macam._

"A-Aku minta maaf!"

Tak bisa kupungkiri aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kuhentikan langkah dan menoleh sekali lagi. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ucapannya terdengar sungguh-sungguh, seolah dia sedang menahan beban paling berat di dunia.

"A-Aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu …" lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Pandangan matanya beralih lagi, dia tidak berani menatap mataku lama-lama. "Aku tahu aku sulit dimaafkan. Mungkin kamu tidak mau memaafkanku. Tak apa. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, tapi setidaknya kali ini … tolong …"

Seharusnya aku tidak langsung melunak padanya. Seharusnya aku dengan tegas menolak. Sepertinya katanya, dia tak bisa dimaafkan. Siapa sudi menerima ajakan dari seseorang yang sudah mencampakanmu seenaknya?

"Kali ini saja." Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak? "Dan jangan berharap maaf dariku."

.

.

.

Makan malam kami bukanlah di sebuah restoran mewah dengan _steak_ yang menjadi hidangan, melainkan di kedai _ramen_ yang bising. Kami duduk berhadapan tanpa bicara, menunggu pesanan yang kumaki-maki dalam hati karena lama sekali datangnya.

Aku berkutat pada ponsel, memeriksa beberapa _email_ yang sebenarnya sudah kubaca. Perempuan itu juga fokus pada ponselnya, tapi aku menangkap gerak-geriknya yang sesekali menatap padaku. Risih.

"Ba-Bakugo- _kun_ lembur, ya?" Sekali lagi dia berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

Jangan mengharapkan aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan antusias, Jalang. "Ya."

"Oh, gitu … kalau aku sudah selesai."

Pembicaraan kami terhenti lagi dan kali ini langsung disambut dengan suguhan _ramen_ dari Kirishima. "Maaf lama menunggu. Selamat menikmati. Ini spesial buat kalian berdua yang—"

Aku melotot padanya dan si keparat itu mundur selangkah. Sudah kuduga dia akan bicara macam-macam soal aku yang makan bersama perempuan ini. Tadi saja si keparat ini menyambut kami ketika datang ke kedainya dengan kelewat antusias, berseloroh tanpa direm, "Oh, Bakugo! Ada Uraraka juga! Akhirnya kalian kencan lagi, ya?" padahal dia tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan perempuan ini lewat cerita singkatku tempo hari—karena dia yang memaksa, tentu saja. Dia mencicitkan kata maaf dan segera kembali ke dapur. Pergi sana. Tenggelamkan kepalamu dalam panci.

Perempuan itu tidak berani berkomentar, mengalihkan rasa gugupnya dengan mematahkan sumpit sembari mengucap selamat makan. Dia makan pelan-pelan, sementara aku makan cepat-cepat. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk, dan terpenting: aku tak mau bersama perempuan ini lebih lama.

"Ba-Bakugo- _kun_."

Dia menghentikan suapannya, meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkok. _Ramen-_ nya masih tersisa setengah. Sekali lagi aku tidak mengindahkan. Biarkan saja dia membacot macam-macam, aku tidak peduli.

"Aku sudah _resign_ dan akan pindah … minggu depan."

Suapanku terhenti seketika. Aku terkejut mendengarnya—tak kusangka reaksiku akan begini. Kenapa aku ini? Aku menurunkan mangkok ke meja, memutuskan untuk memasang telinga.

"Aku memutuskan pergi ke Hokkaido. Sebelum pindah, aku ingin minta maaf padamu," tuturnya. "Aku benar-benar menyesal karena sudah berlaku seenaknya, tidak minta maaf hingga kini. Aku benar-benar pengecut. Aku … terus menghindarimu …"

Tatapanku jemawa—seharusnya, karena akhirnya dia memohon-mohon maaf padaku dan mungkin saja dia akan mencium sepatuku kalau kusuruh, dan seolah mengerti kebencianku, dia memutuskan pergi dari pandanganku. Akan tetapi, tidak mungkin karena itu, 'kan? Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk bertanya. Semoga saja hanya sekadar rasa penasaran yang wajar.

"Kenapa kau _resign_?" Aku bertanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu …" Dia semakin gugup. Aku jemu melihatnya. Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku harus bertanya? Yang penting dia sudah tidak wara-wiri di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak mau … menikah dengan Todoroki- _kun_."

Aku mematung. Ternyata benar perempuan ini ada main hati dengan Todoroki keparat itu. Dan sekarang perempuan ini tidak mau menikah dengannya? Maunya apa, sih?

"Aku memutuskanmu karena … aku dijodohkan dengannya," lanjut perempuan itu. "Orangtuaku memaksa, aku tak kuasa menolak. Aku tidak mau menjadikanmu tumbal, memintamu membawaku kabur, dan akhirnya namamu jelek di mata banyak orang. Akhirnya aku mencoba menerima perjodohan itu, tapi rupanya aku tidak bisa …"

Tangannya gemetar, bergerak tak nyaman. Atensiku sepenuhnya padanya, mendengar semua bacotannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan tekanan ini. Kuputuskan untuk _resign_. Sulit sebenarnya mengingat Todoroki- _kun_ adalah atasanku sendiri, tapi dari dukungan teman-teman kantor, akhirnya _resign_ -ku diterima.

Ini minggu terakhir aku bekerja di sini. Mulai minggu depan, aku akan mencoba mencari peruntunganku di Hokkaido. Aku … akan memulai kehidupanku sendiri dari sana." Dia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mengangkat wajah, menatap mataku lekat. "Aku tak bisa pindah dengan tenang sebelum aku minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku yang sudah memutuskanmu, mengakhiri hubungan tanpa alasan jelas, menghindarimu terus-terusan. Tidak apa kalau kamu masih benci padaku. Pokoknya …" Dia membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. "… maaf."

Kedai ini memang berisik, tapi suasana di antara kami begitu sunyi. Sejenak aku terperangah—ya, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku dan bersikap masa bodoh. Kemudian, aku berdecak, menggertakkan gigi.

"Kau benar-benar seenaknya, ya."

Dikira begitu dia minta maaf dan pindah, semua masalah selesai? Meski dia tidak mengharap maaf dariku, dikira aku akan simpatik padanya? Jangan harap. Jangan harap kau, Jalang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan tenang, Uraraka Ochako. Kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidup, dan kau tidak akan memulai kehidupanmu di manapun."

Aku menarik tangannya, memaksanya untuk berdiri dan mengikuti langkahku. Kubayar dua porsi _ramen_ pada Kirishima yang melongo memandang kami. Kami menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dengan perempuan itu yang mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Ck, kami terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Ba-Bakugo- _kun_ , kita mau ke mana?"

"Cerewet!"

Aku menyeretnya ke kantor dengan langkah cepat-cepat. Kulewati satpam yang memandangku dengan heran—peduli amat. Kutekan tombol _lift_ dengan kasar dan masuk ke _lift_ tanpa melepaskan tangannya. Aku menekan tombol lantai tujuh. _Lift_ bergerak ke sana.

Perempuan itu tidak lagi meronta. Dibiarkan tangannya kugenggam, tapi jelas perempuan itu pasrah karena takut padaku. Memang seharusnya begitu. Memang seharusnya dia datang padaku, memohon ampun di bawah kakiku, dan menuruti semua perintahku dengan pasrah sampai aku puas.

Pintu _lift_ membuka dan aku kembali melangkah dengan menyeretnya. Sekali dua kali lagi dia mengaduh kesakitan, tapi dia tidak bertanya maksudku membawanya. Aku yakin dia tidak menyangka kalau kami akan ke ruangan Divisi Personal. Melewati belasan kubikel, kami tiba di depan sebuah pintu ruangan di ujung dan kutendang pintu itu dengan kasar.

Todoroki yang sedang berkutat pada laptopnya tersentak akan suara dobrakan pintu. Sedikit mengangkat alis, ia memandangku dan perempuan itu bergantian. "Bakugo dan Uraraka? Ada apa sampai bertindak kasar begitu?"

Masih menyeret perempuan itu, aku melangkah ke mejanya. "Mana surat _resign_ Uraraka?"

Todoroki jelas memasang wajah bertanya, dan dia tidak menyerahkan begitu saja sesuai dugaanku. "Untuk apa kau memintanya?"

"Cepat, sialan!" semburku tak sabar. "Atau kau tak akan mendapat tanda tanganku dalam proyek minggu depan."

Proyek minggu depan dibebankan pada Todoroki selaku Kepala Manajer Personal dan salah satu orang yang berperan memuluskan proyek itu adalah aku. Si keparat ini jelas tidak bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa tanpa tanda tanganku, proyek dan kariernya akan terancam. Meski begitu, dia tidak memperlihatkan kegentarannya. Dia mengambil sepucuk surat dari laci dan menggesernya di meja ke arahku. "Ini."

Aku menyambar dan membuka amplop, membaca isi surat itu dengan cepat. Memang benar ini surat _resign_ atas nama Uraraka Ochako. Jelas sudah. Aku merobek-robeknya.

Todoroki keparat dan perempuan itu terkejut akan tindakanku.

"Tidak ada izin _resign_ untuk dia. Dia akan pindah ke divisiku," tukasku jelas. Aku menunjuk si keparat dengan tatapan geram. "Kau jangan menganggunya lagi. Berani menganggunya, kupastikan kariermu tamat."

Aku tak menunggu jawabannya. Kutinggalkan dia sendiri dan kuseret perempuan itu. Tampaknya perempuan itu sudah tak tahan akan tindakanku tadi. Dia meminta penjelasan.

"Bakugo- _kun_ , kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?"tanyanya dengan nada tak suka. "Aku sudah mengurus semuanya jauh-jauh hari. Kamu benar-benar dendam padaku?"

Kuhempaskan dirinya hingga terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Aku melipat tangan, menyorot mataku tajam. Dia menegakkan punggung dan mengepalkan tangan, takut akan amarah dalam diriku.

"Ini caramu menyesal dan meminta maaf?" Aku mencemooh. "Kaubilang menyesal, tapi kau melarikan diri. Dikira semua akan selesai? Kaukira aku akan melupakan semua ini begitu kausudah tidak ada di sini? Pikiranmu terlalu sempit, sialan."

"Bu-Bukan begitu …"

Dia mengkeret di kursi, menyimak perkataanku sembari berusaha menahan tangis. Itu tidak akan membuatku luluh.

"Besok aku akan bicara untuk memindahkanmu ke divisiku," tandasku. "Akan kubuat kau membayar semua yang pernah kaulakukan, Uraraka, sampai aku tak mengingatmu lagi."

Kenapa aku harus repot-repot begini?

Dulu dia pernah bilang padaku, semasa SMA, kalau aku tidak bisa jujur pada diri sendiri, selalu menutupi isi hati—ya, aku masih ingat kata-katamu, sialan. Saat ini aku bertindak jujur mengikuti kata hati. Aku benci padanya, aku dendam padanya … seharusnya …

"Ba-Bakugo- _kun_ , aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar kamu bisa memaafkanku, tapi …" Bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya. "Aku tidak bisa menghadapi orangtuaku, Todoroki- _kun_ … mereka masih bersikukuh. Kalau aku keluar dari perusahaan ini dan pindah ke tempat lain, mereka tidak akan mengaturku lagi …"

"Itu urusanmu," ucapku ketus. "Urusanku hanyalah dendamku padamu. Kau akan kutahan di sini. Kupindahkan kau ke divisiku agar aku bisa mengawasimu."

Dia bungkam, tak dapat berkilah. Terus saja mengkeret di sana sambil menahan tangis. Itu langkah pertama untuk membuatku puas.

"Sekarang ikut aku ke ruanganku. Aku masih lembur." Aku bertukas. "Cepat."

Aku melangkah lebih dulu dan kutahu dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengekoriku. Mulai sekarang kujamin dia akan selalu begitu. Mengikuti dari belakang, menuruti semua perintahku, mendengarkan semburan kemarahanku, dengan satu alasan: dendam.

Walau begitu, kusadari aku masih bersikap tidak jujur dari hati.

 **Aku masih menginginkan dia di sampingku.**

Oh, baiklah …

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Uraraka Ochako._

 _._

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

Hai, terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. Oke, _fic_ ini emang absurd karena saya memang nggak punya ide yang matang untuk menulis ini, tapi semoga kalian suka. Silakan tinggalkan _review_. Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
